PP Expenditure
A comprehensive list of every PP spent by a particular god in the order they were performed, as well as the date of their creation. LAST COMPILED NOVEMBER 8TH, 8:30 AM EST BY SHADOWHNTR7. Brinn: October 26th 1 PP Given To Sonel 1 PP: Nourish Land: Creates flowers of many colors under the 'trees'.3 PP: Create Exarch: Ankirega 3 PP Expenditure: Claim Domain (greater): Harmony PP Expenditure: 2 points to Ascend a god for the Life Domain Claim Domain: Healing (2 PP) 1 PP: Claim Song (Lesser) Domain for Ankirega 3 PP: Create Greater Artifact: The Life-Web (Grants spawn PP) 1 PP: Create Artifact (Lesser): Talon Barrier - an artifact capable of restricting the demons spawned from Raithon to a relatively small area. 1 PP: Nourish Land: Remove Raithon's corruptive poison from the land. Nourish Land: 1 PP: Create the Cyan Star, a giant flower, on one of the asteroids. 2 PP (1 from Life-Web): Spawn Superior: Rockwood Elementals 1 PP: Create Artifact: Chord Amulets 2 PP: (1 from Hrinori) Spawn Superior: Visgarde, the Dragon Patriarch. Total Spent: 21 Sisters of Time: October 23rd 3 PP Create Artifact - The Eternal Clock - This vast spherical mass of roiling bands of light can control and manipulate time anywhere in existence. 1 PP Mold Land (Superior) The Spheres of Stone - A massive planetoid orbits around one of the Orbs of Flame. 1 PP Mold Land (Superior) The Spheres of Stone - A massive planetoid orbits around one of the Orbs of Flame. 1 PP Mold Land (Superior) The Spheres of Stone - A massive planetoid orbits around one of the Orbs of Flame. 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Void Algae 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Void Algae 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Forests of Pasha - A forest of strange green plants begins to spread across the surface of one of the spheres. 1 PP Nourish Land (Lesser) Forests of Pasha 2 PP Create Plane (Lesser): The Knot: This vast twist in space is unfathomably deep and wide, and expands ever outwards all the time. Only the work of the Time-Weavers control its inevitable consumption of reality. 2 PP Spawn Beast (Superior): The Time-Weavers: These massive arachnids work tirelessly to seal the vast maw that is the Knot. 1 PP Given to 3 PP Claim Domain (Greater) 1 PP Given to 4 PP Create Plane (Greater) World on the River - This is a place where everything goes when they die. They become childlike as they wait to move on. (2 PP is taken from the Voice Without Sound) 3 PP: Create Exarch: The Sandman 1 PP Modify Beasts (Greater) Make Waste Demons out of Blood Demons. Total Spent: 27 Grawlf: October 23rd *1 PP Modify Artifact: United Balls of Flame. The balls of flame are now connected to one another. Things that affect one orb affect each orb to some degree, although the connection strength is randomly assigned. In the future, such orbs could possibly be used as communication devices over long distances by talented and precise mortals. *1 PP + 1 PP from Zo-att: Ascend God: Ascend the god of Secrets. *1 PP for ascending the god of creativity *1 PP: Modify Spawn: Modify the Amoebas to become the Vokdara. The Vokdara are basically unintelligent versions of the Borg. They absorb living matter (gelatinous cube-style) and randomly (at an infrequent but not rare rate) incorporate entire systems into their own selves. The Vokdara constantly fight, so any incorporated system that does not aid them in combat in some way will be quickly removed from the population. Eventually, they will become a fearsome and deadly foe to all of existence, but for now they remain a slowly evolving menace. *1 PP: Mold Land (superior): Create the planet of Vok, home of the Vokdara. *2 PP: Spawn Creature (Superior): The Shepherd. The Shepherd is a giant whale whose brain is large enough to instinctively understand The Eye's directive to guide the Amoebas away from the homelands of the Vokdara. Although long lived, the Shepherd will eventually die, and pass on his knowledge to his son, who will be born from a small portion of the older Shepherd that breaks off and matures into a new Shepherd as the original Shepherd grows older. *1 PP to Sonel. *2 PP: Claim Domain (moderate): Duty. *2 PP: Spawn Creature (Superior): Failure, the first form of Grawlf, horribly broken and disfigured by the attempts to raise it to life, and now imprisoned deep beneath the surface of the Shadowfell. *2 PP: Ascend Domain: Light. *2 PP (1 from Sonel, 1 from Voiceless): Modify/Create Artifact: The Stars. The Stars are magical creations born from the joining of light and darkness through the medium of the shattered pieces of the first Sun. They move constantly in a slow pattern, forming divine text that always tells the story of the universe, always expanding but never actually losing parts of the story. *1 PP: Create Artifact: Rods of Obsidian and Yew. Together, these rods are capable of controlling the text of the stars, capable of rewriting the story however the posessor of both rods wishes. Sepratly, the Obsidian rod is capable of removing segments of the story of time from the stars and the Yew rod is able to highlight certain sections, which will be transformed into constellations. *2 PP: Claim Domain (moderate): Stars domain. *2 PP: 1 from The Sisters: Ascend God: Truth. *1 PP given to Lohak *2 PP: Spawn Creature (Greater): Sun Worms. Worms of intense flames and heat that reside in the deserts of Yrie. * * PP (Sonel and Maibe): Create Plane(lesser): The Court of the First Ones. * * PP (Khitis and 1 from Me): Create Artifact (Moderate): Pillars of Retribution. A series of pillars ringing the central plaza of the Court. Will automatically act as a combat artifact for any god attacked in the central plaza itself. * 1 PP given to Eschcal in the form of energizing the Court of the First Ones. * 3 PP: Ascend Exarch: Ascend Samtaana, who appears to be an eternal tyrant shell for all intents and purposes. Provides create PP. * 1 PP: Nourish Land: The planetoids are covered in plants. *'Total PP Spent': 31 Sonel: October 23rd 2PP - Create Artifact: Thing for god of knowledge. 1PP Claim Domain: Gravity 3 PP Create Artifact - 'Gravity Wall' that protects the sphere from outward intrusion. Also makes it difficult for non-divines to leave the sphere. 2PP Spawn Creature (Superior): 2PP Ascend God: Forest 3PP - Given to Lohak 1 PP - Given to Grawlf 1PP and 1PP from Zo-Att - Ascend God (Corruption) 1PP Modify Spawn - Altered the tree thingy so that it is smaller and less violent and hungry. 3PP Ascend Exarch - , the Revita-Core animated and given sentience. Provides Modify PP .2PP Create Plane (Lesser) - The Retreat, a small demi-plane where you feel awesome after taking a long nap. 1PP Given to Grawlf 2PP Create Artifact (moderate) - Grasp of Dawn and Dusklash. Total Spent: 24 Lohak: October 23rd 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Fire1 PP - Create Artifact (Lesser) - The Burning Orb 1 PP +1 PP (From Toph) - Ascend God - Invention 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Earth2 PP - Ascend God - Earth domain 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Revita-Core (serves as a combat artifact2 PP - Claim Domain (moderate) - Metal 1 PP - Mold Land (Superior) - Scatter a large amount of water over creation2 PP - Ascend God - Water domain 1 PP - Modify Artifact - Shtter the sun into millions of points of light, known as stars, cattered across the nether reaches of existence. 2 PP - Ascend God - Air Domain 4 PP - Create Plane - Elemental Chaos 2 PP - Create Artifact (Moderate) - Valimandar (Combat) 3 PP - Create Artifact (Greater) - Primordial Eye (Mold PP) 1 PP - Claim Domain (Lesser) - Metalworking 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - Water 1 PP (Artifact) - Mold Land (Superior) - A large mass of foating islands 1 PP - Mold Land (Superior) - Add water and copius quantities of air into the area 3 PP - Create Artifact (Greater) - The Stabilizer (Nourish) Total Spent: 36 Zo-Att: October 23rd - Modify Artifact - The Burning Orb now becomes the Orbs of Flame. (Still no defined purpose) given to ??? (The Eye) - De-mold land. The empty planetoid is now shattered into several hundred asteroid-like rocks. 3 PP claim domain - chaos 1 PP - Create Artifact - Orb of Entropy Ascend God - God of Chaos 3 PP - Ascend exarch - Raithon, the first Demon. +1 Spawn/Week 1 PP given to Sonel 1 PP given to Lohak 1 PP Raithon - Spawn Creature (Epic) - Blood Demons 1PP - Modify land - One moon no longer orbits Verda, but travels on a circuit from Yrie to Verda 1 PP - Create Artifact - The Crimson Pool, basically just a pool of blood on the moon that spawns blood demons. 2 PP - Create Artifact - Empty, the Ice Spear -2PP - Spawn creature (superior) - The Elder Tarrasque Total Spent: 21 The Silent One: October 23rd 4 PP - Create Plane (Greater): Voiceless converts one of the stone spheres into the Shadowfell, in an attempt to create more secrets in existance.1 PP - Form Domain (Lesser): Voiceless takes on the domain of Deception (well lies really, but deception is the same thing but sounds cooler) 2PP - Spawn Beast (Greater) - Spawn Void Amoeba 1PP - Modify Spawn - Create the Kraaj from amoeba 2PP - Nourish Land - The Shadowfell develops dark plant life 1PP given to Topheph for his project, 1 PP - Mold (Superior) - One of the ice spheres develops a layer of rock and dirt 1 PP - Mold (Superior) - The same ice sphere grows numerous poison vents 1 PP - Modify Void Amoeba to Spawn Epic Creature Populace: Create the Plague Amoeboids 1PP - Claim Domain - The Silent One gains the Fear domain. 3PP (1PP from ArenTrel) - Ascend Exarch - Create the Brothers The Silent One gives 2PP to the Sisters for their afterlife project 1PP - Modify Epic Spawn - Blood Demons to Rot Harbingers 1PP - Create Artifact (Modify) - Send the blood demons and the artifact that spawns them back to the moon from where they had originated. 3 PP - Claim Domain (Greater) - The Silent One claims the domain of Darkness Total Spent: 25 Sorstal October 24th *1 PP to Claim Domain: Endurance *2 PP: Create Artifact (Greater): The Beacon *2 PP: Spawn Beast (Superior): Agon, the Serpent of Stone *4PP: Mold Land (Lesser): Mt. Sonnarian - Bordering the forest, the mountain is a tribute to the uniqueness of the green sphere. Its height has not yet been gauged, but truly it is a sight to behold. It stands overlooking the trees and waters, a great fang which stands firm. *1 PP Transferred to Lohak *2 PP: Create Plane (Lesser): Kurshek, Demiplane of Stone * PP Contributed to: Ascend God - "Balance" Total Spent: 13 Lizt: October 26th Claim Domain (1 PP): Fear Claim Domain (1 PP): Love Create Plane 4 PP: The Chaos Engine. Within the chambers of this rhythmless heart lies pure chance. If it is unlikely, it can happen within the confines of this plane. The Chaos Engine provides an element of random to the multiverse, and feeds off of each unfettered chain of circumstance, The Plane of Unfate Mold Superior (1 PP): Giving the Domain of love to Brinn Spawn Creature (Superior) 2 PP: Sticky World Mold Land(Greater): Space Junk ( 2 PP) Total Spent: 11 Maibe: October 28th Claim domain: Sun 2PP Claim domain: Hope 1 PP Create Artifact ( Moderate ): The Sun ( This is simply the divine part of the sun that creates it´s gravitational field.) Spawn Creature ( Superior ) 2 PP: Star-Beasts. Enormous light-absorbing leviathans. Modify artifact 1PP: Reform the sun by taking small amounts of power from star-beasts, stars, fires and life-forms and combining them in to a sun. 1 PP Mold Land ( Superior ): Yrië, the world of light. 1 PP Nourish land: Creates a vast varierty of plants and spreads them over the planet.1 PP Mold Land ( Superior ) Creates oceans, rivers and lakes for the planet. 1PP to Grawlf Modify land 1PP: Force the moon to rotate around Yrie. Modify Artifact 1PP: Changes the location of the artifacts from the surface of the moon to the surface of the Shadowfell. 2 PP Ascend God: The Moon of Yrië Total Spent: 16 The Sculptor: October 28th -1 PP - Nourish Land -- normalized the water of Verda, causing an explosion of new water-bound and water-based plants. -2 PP -- Create Artifact (Moderate) -- Crystal Lotus -- a dazzling creation of ice; can be used to focus, direct, or amplify beams of energy and light. -3 PP -- Claim Domain (Greater): Ice -2 PP spent as part of collective effort to create Lor'quhan. -1 mold land (superior): "Decorates" Lor'quhan with two massive, rotating ice-rock rings and sends ice spores towards Yrie -1 claim domain (lesser): Poison -3 Create Exarch: Hrinori -1 given to Lohak -2 Ascend God: Madness -1 Claim Domain (lesser): Renewal -2 Spawn (Superior) -- Gaerth, The Silver Phoenix -1 Claim Domain (lesser): Steel -1 given to Brinn to help create Visarga Total Spent: 18 Sku'byss: November 1st 1 PP Modify Creature: Some amoeba become Corrupted Amoeba, who eat on other amoeba. 3 PP Spawn Beast (Moderate): The first corrupted tree is created. No name as of yet. 3 PP Create Greater Artifact: The Heart of Corruption, an artifact that provides Mold Land PP. Total Spent: 7 Kouru: November 1st 1 PP: Claim Lesser Domain: Insight 3 PP : Create Artifact Greater: The Oculus Verumi -1 given to Lohak -1 PP that is offered to The Silent One 4 PP for Create Plane (Greater) - The Astral Sea . A vast etheral sea that resides close to Reality but slightly away from it. Fashioned for all Gods to be able to make a realm of their own on it's waters so that Reality itself might be shaped for it's true purpose instead of being the playground of the Gods, that is what this Plane was for. 1 PP transfered to Hrinori thru the question. Total Spent: 11 Eshcal November 2nd 1 PP - Claim Domain - Exploration 2 - Superior Spawn - Create the 1001 winds 1 PP Mold Land (superior) - Create an atmosphere around the forested world 1 PP - to help Lohak with his project. 2 PP (1 from Maibe) Superior Spawn, yet unnamed sun falcons. -2 PP Ascend Domain: Dreams 2 - Superior Spawn, The Guardian of the Court 1 PP (+1 from Sorstal) Ascend domain: Balance. Total Spent: 12 Khitis: November 3rd 3 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Moderate): Purification Moths. 2 PP Expended - Claim Domain (Moderate): Protection 1 PP Expended - Nourish Lands: The area devastated by Raithon has now become a Savannah of sorts 2 PP Spent - Mold Land (Greater): Khitis has connected all of the major asteroids of the destroyed sphere with Bridge Stalks. It is also now referred to as the Isles of Wonder. 1 PP donated to Grawlf 1 PP - Nourish Land: (Khitis causes forests to grow on 4 of the isles.) 2 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Greater): Horned Drakes 2 PP Expended - Spawn Beast (Greater): Fang Drakes Total Spent: 14 Shry: November 7th -2 PP: Create Plane(lesser): Dreamscape, the demiplane of Dreams. The source of dreams for mortals, and even faint echoes of god's dreams might be seen. -2 PP: Create Artifact(moderate): Dream Bridge. A metaphysical pathway that people travel when they dream, that leads to Dreamscape. Physical objects cannot tread this path, and must find a different way. Gods, however can trace it to Dreamscape. 3 PP: Spawn Beast(Greater): Dream Beast 2 PP: Claim Domain(Moderate): Imagination2 * 1 PP: 2 Modify Actions on the Dream Beasts. Make Dream Shifter and Dream Flyers Total Spent: 11 Avalokama: November 10th 3 pp- claim domain(greater) Ki3 pp- Create greater artifact: Sigil of The Star Total Spent: 6 Ymalos: November 12th 2 PP Superior Mold Land: Create an atmosphere for Yrie's moon. 2 PP Superior Spawn Beast: Create lunar striders.1 PP Nourish Land: Create a huge forest that covers the moon. Total Spent: 5 Ninneve: November 12th 3PP Mold Land, Greater- Crystal Sphere1PP Mold Land, Lesser- Worldlet Total Spent: 4